Fast Times at Mutant High
by lonelybelovid
Summary: So this is Sequel II to Daughter of the monster series... 2nd semester as I promised... The Gang will get into your average High school Freshmen shenanigans! Well as average as it gets for High school Freshmen with super powers! Rated T for Slash, Possible FemSlash, Swearing, Awkward Teenage Sexual Situations and Cheesy Boner Jokes!
1. Ebony Charge

And we're back... Second semester is here and drama will start again! I really do hope you all enjoyed the winter break story! And for those who are wondering that isn't the last that we will see of Tony! Wonder how poor Pietro will feel about that! Oh and we are getting are first middle schooler!

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

Blake, Max, Shylow and Jamie were sitting outside on the edge of the fountain with Bobby and Phoebe lying on the grass together near by and Kurt was hanging by his tail from a tree branch, in one the trees that lined the circle around the fountain. Trinity and Kitty would be the last of their group to arrive so they all decided to sit outside and enjoy the unusually warm weather, while waiting for the two girls to arrive. After an hour of mindless chatter Blake looked up to see a taxi pulling into the driveway, Trinity came stepping out along with another younger looking girl, they looked as though they could be related. Blake tapped Max on the shoulder while Shylow whistled to the Blonde who was standing near the steps. Both blondes met each others glance and squealed loudly.

The Group all stood and made their way over. Greetings were being exchanged when they younger girl who looked like Trinity scowled with a loud sigh and rolled her eyes.

"Shut up Chastity!" Trinity said calmly not looking at the other girl. Max and Phoebe waved at the girl trying to be friendly. The younger girl, Chastity smirked and raised her hand.

The group turned to see one of the stone benches that circled the edge of the fountain rise into the air in a cloud of Blue static energy. Before anyone could say anything the bench was flying toward them. It came within inches of landing on Phoebe, lucky enough for her, Bobby intercepted it, freezing it quickly to the ground in a pillar of ice. A moment later Storm came walking out, she eyed the bench curiously.

"Oh sorry Storm!" Bobby told her quickly, "I was practicing that ice tornado we worked on last semester and I accidentally picked up that bench! Phoebe and I will move it back." He finished explaining to the teacher his version of what had happened. She gave him a disbelieving look then turned to Chastity.

"Chastity, I'm Storm and I will be one of your teachers here at the institute. We are about to start the tour for you and the other new members of your class! Would you follow me please?" She asked the girl motioning to the institute front doors with her eyes. Chastity nodded, following Storm into the building. Everyone looked at Phoebe silently questioning her condition.

"I... I'm fine... I'm fine really!" She said shakingly curling into Bobby's arms as he embraced her.

Everyone expressed their concerns for her as she and Shylow melted then moved the bench back where it goes. While this was taking place Blake had been staring at the school in deep thought for several minutes.

"What's the word hummingbird?" Trinity asked her, tapping her on the shoulder. Blake turned to look at her, the words "I have a question" were written across her face.

"I know that there are seventh and eighth graders in this school but I don't think I've ever seen them on the second floor... where are their dorms?" She asked looking over at her Blonde room mate.

"Since mutations usually don't show themselves in a person till they're our age there aren't very many seventh and eighth grade students, so they have larger rooms upstairs but there are three to four of them in a room." Trinity told her pointing to the first few window on the third floor, "Phoebe, Tabitha and I we're all roomed together in seventh grade. In eighth Anna, Ruby and Clara we're in the room next to us originally and Anna's friend Meradith was with us, but we swapped her for Ruby half way through the year." She finished and turned to her friend who nodded and reached for one of her bags.

"Well lets get your stuff moved back upstairs!" The feral mutant exclaimed motioning toward the school. The Shape shifter nodded and headed toward the building, luggage in hand.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

Ruby was sitting on a stool in the hospital wing, beside the bed of the boy she had found in the previous semester. He had yet to awake from his coma, but she still came to check on him every chance she got.

"I'm sorry I haven't been visiting much lately... I was back home with my family... but my friend Blake said she would come and see you when she got the chance!" Ruby told the boy smiling down at his peaceful, slumber like face.

She was surprised that someone in a coma could look that much at rest, it seemed like they should be fighting against their condition.

"I hope your Christmas went well... for being asleep anyway!" She told him, "Mine was alright... I spent a lot of time wondering how you were doing though..." She continued thinking about how preoccupied her mind had been over the break.

"You know when you wake up you will be able to stay if you want... be a student here... with me." She told him taking his hand and squeezing it. She smiled at him once again, laying his hand gently beside him on the bed before rising for her seat.

"I'm going to go see my friend Trinity since she should be back... I'll come check on you again soon I promise!" She told him as she walked toward the door.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

So that was that... not very eventful I know but there will be more to come! till then!

-LB


	2. Shatter Star

So Trinity sort of makes a couple of new friends... oh boy... Kitty tells somebody about who Blake is dating... And somebody is gonna have a fight... Buckle up folks...

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

It was the first day of classes since the break and everyone was nearly exhausted. Trinity, Bobby, Blake, Max, Jamie, and Ruby we're sitting together waiting for Beast's Physics class to start when they heard a throat being cleared behind them. Trinity and Ruby turned to see Clara Montgomery standing behind them.

"Is it alright if I sit with you guys?" Clara asked them, eyes veering to the empty seat beside Jamie. Ruby eyed her suspiciously but then nodded and looked at the others. When nobody objected she hopped up onto the stool that was unoccupied and smiled at Jamie. Everybody with the exception of Trinity who was copying something into her day planner noticed this and just before Blake could say something Beast started his lecture for the day.

Beast had decided to have them do a physics project, that would require a physical demonstration of some sort as an overall part of the semester. He paired them off putting Clara with Trinity. Then let them discuss subject matter of their project.

"So I think we should do something that would involve you using your powers... like measuring sound waves!" Trinity told the other during the brainstorming session.

"Sounds like a good idea... I'm not very good at science so I might not be of much help!" Clara told her with a laugh, "What are you doing after classes today... maybe me you and the girls could go get our nails done!" She continued completely forgetting about the class they were currently attending.

"You mean you, Anna, Meradith and I?" Trinity asked giving the girl a surprised look. The other blonde nodded back smiling at her.

"Yeah I think Anna wants to be your friend she just doesn't know how to say so..." Clara told her looking up when Beast announced that the class was over.

"Ok I'm in I'll meet you in the library after school!" Trinity replied packing up her things. Clara nodded and head off to her next class but not before turning to someone else in the room, "Bye guys, bye Jamie..." She told them paying extra attention to the multiple mutant.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

Kitty was sitting on one of the cots in the hospital wing with her boyfriend standing beside her. Her mutation had been draining her energy a lot lately and she had collapsed in class today. Her boyfriend and fellow X-Man, a boy named Piotr Rasputin was looking over at the boy in the coma when she sat up.

"Kitty are you alright...I was greatly worried for you!" He told her looking back at her. She smiled and laughed a little.

"Peter I'll be fine!" Looking over at the boy in the coma, "I didn't end up like him!" She said smiling sadly.

"Do you think he will wake up soon?" Kitty added looking over to the metal mutant, who just shrugged his shoulders.

"I have heard that Nightcrawler has found a girlfriend while I was away, is this true?" Piotr asked the girl changing the subject from the other boy to their teleporter friend.

"Oh no... she's just using him as a cover up... she's really dating Pietro Maximoff!" Kitty told him getting up and walking toward the door.

"Who is she?" He asked her looking surprised.

"Blake... Masaki?" Kitty said hesitating, "I think that's her last name!" she told him grabbing his hand and pulling him through the wall to the hallway.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

Trinity, Anna, and Meradith were standing in Anna and Clara's bedroom. Clara was sitting on the bed with her legs tucked up to her chest.

"Are you sure you feel to bad to go with us?" Meradith asked the blonde looking concerned. Her friend nodded looking sad.

"I'm sorry girls!" Clara told them eyes growing wide.

"Do you want us to postpone?" Trinity asked her with a reasuring look on her face, "We can wait till you feel better!" the other Blonde smiled at her and shook her head.

"You guys go ahead I'll go next time!" She said waving and hand at them. The other girls agreed and turned to walk out the door.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

Blake and Max were sitting in the sitting room on the first floor staring out the window as Trinity left with Anna and Meradith.

"I don't trust them!" Blake told him looking over at the Phaser. He nodded back at her and looked back out the window seeing them disappear from view.

"Yeah they're definitely up to something!" He replied standing up and walking to the door.

"Where are you going?" She asked him with her brow raised.

"To spy on them of course, you down?" He asked her in reply. She nodded standing up and following him to the front door.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

It had been two hours sense Trinity had left with the other girls and Clara had caught up with Jamie out on the back lawn. He was sitting on the steps doing his homework when the blonde sat down in front of him.

"Hi Clara... Trin said you were sick... Are you feeling better?" He asked her concerned for his old friend. He and Clara had came from the same home town and they had been good friend growing up.

"I'll feel better soon... Jamie would you do me a favor?" She asked him smiling shyly. He nodded to her in reply.

"Could you close your eyes for a second!" She asked him, he gave her a puzzled look then closed his eyes. The moment his lids closed the blonde leaned forward and placed her lips firmly on his. The moment they touched they both heard a gasp making the brunet boy pull away.

He looked over to see Trinity, Anna and Meradith standing just outside the Mansion back doors. Trinity had tears brimming her eyes. He stood up quickly backing away from Clara.

"Trinity I-" He started before the Shape Shifter interrupted.

"Don't bother Jamie!" She said wiping her eyes and walking back into the school. When she made it through the doorway she saw Blake and Max looking at her with wide eyes. They had seen the whole thing go down through the glass panes in the doors.

"We have to get them back!" Max announced pulling the trembling blonde into his arms.

"I already have a plan!" She told him quietly looking up at him with an evil look in her eye.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

Duh Duh Duh Trinity has got a bad case of jealous GF syndrome lol and ofcourse word has started about Blake and Pietro remember to read and review!

-Lonelybelovid


	3. Mystique

Ok so we get to hear Trinity's plan now and trust me folks it ain't gonna be pretty...

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

Blake was lying on Pietro's bed with her head on his chest. They had been talking about drama at school and what was going to come of it all. Well Blake was talking about school Pietro was just lying there listening. He was getting very bored and he felt himself starting to nod off.

"Wow... I didn't think I put you to sleep..." She told him, sitting up and smirking at him. He chuckled sitting up and stretching.

"You're fine it's just been a really long day!" He told her, speaking quickly like usual.

"For someone who speeds through life that's gotta be hell!" She told him with a laugh. However she was cut short by the sound of feet rushing up the stairs. Lance flung the door open and glanced back down the stairs.

"What do you want?" She asked him with a sigh.

"Mystique is back!" He told them looking back down the stairs for a second, "She's coming up here!" he added making the other to jump up and rush over to the window.

"You can just jump out you'll really hurt yourself!" He told her grabbing her arm as she flung the window open. She turned around kissing him softly then pulling away when she saw Lance roll his eyes.

"I'll be fine babe, trust me!" She told him quickly, "Love you... bye!" She whispered turning sharply to wave goodbye at Lance before jumping out the window just as Mystique made it to the top stair.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

Trinity and Max were sitting in the Shape shifters room on her bed. The boy had insisted the his best friend paint his nails. She had painted two layers of black on all but his middle fingers and did a bright turquoise on the middles.

"So how are we gonna get Jamie back?" He asked her quietly looking at the door to see that it was shut firmly.

"We have a test in geometry on Friday and I know where Beast keeps the answers!" She said calmly looking down at her left hand as she painted a bright red onto her middle finger. He stared at her with wide eyes when he realized what she had meant.

"So Clara and Bobby have the answers?" He asked her in a tone that plainly understood what she had said. She nodded looked up at him and handed him the black polish.

"Can you help me with my right hand?" She asked him changing the subject quickly. He nodded and started to uncap the bottle.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door making them both jump and stare wide eyed at the wooden portal.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

Bobby and Jamie were sitting in the hospital after One on One sparing. Trinity had bit Bobby after he had sided with Jamie in an argument with Max and she had broken the skin. Now Bobby was sitting on the cot next to the boy in the coma.

"So tell me again... What did you do to Trinity to make her go psycho?" He asked his multiplier friend.

"I didn't actually do anything! Clara kissed me!" Jamie told him sighing and blushing thinking about the kiss. He had always thought that Clara was cute but he had never been attracted to her the way he was to Trinity.

"So I have more competition for your love?" Bobby asked him sarcasticly not noticing that his roommate was think about something else. When Jamie didn't respond he looked over and noted that Jamie was sitting there blushing and that his pants had grown significantly tighter.

"Dude that was a joke!" He said wide eyed at his friend. Jamie gave him a confused look then noticed what the other was staring at.

"Oh oh my god no that wasn't you!" He told him quickly grabbing his physics book and shielding his bulge.

"Well then who was it? Him!" Bobby asked motioning over to the kid in the Coma. Jamie looked over at the sleeping boy and shook his head violently.

"No... I... I was thinking about Trinity... and Clara... mostly Trinity though!" He told the other quickly making the ice maker laugh*.

The older boy laughed and tried to help his friend make his way to the tube that led to their wing without anyone noticing his problem.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

When Blake arrived back at the institute and made her way to her room she was greeted by the sight of Trinity, Max, Ruby and Phoebe looking at a box that was lying on her bed. She eyed it suspiciously then looked at the group. Phoebe looked over at her and spoke breaking her hypnotized gaze on the box.

"Whose that from?" She asked quietly looking back at the box. Blake shrugged her shoulders and sat down on her bed. Inside was a white rose and a small card with a message written on it. It read, _Blake- I was in town and I was wondering if you would meeting me tomorrow for dinner. See you tomorrow at 7._

She laughed and rolled her eyes when she read the signature at the bottom.

"You have got to be joking!" She said throwing the note over onto her nightstand.

"Who is it from?" Trinity asked looking over at the note then to her room mate.

"Tony..." She started in reply making Max go wide eyed, "He wants to have dinner tomorrow!" She told them with a chuckle.

"Tony who?" Ruby asked looking rather confused. Blake sighed and quickly recounted her winter break tale to the girls who had not been present when she had originally told Max.

"Iron Man wants to take you out on a date?" Phoebe asked while the other two girls looked at her shocked. Blake nodded calmly trying to think of what to tell Tony... or what to tell Pietro for that matter.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

Duh Duh Duh and the plot thickens. Don't worry folks there is more to come! Stick around and enjoy!

*I would just like to note that this line made me imagine laughing coming from my freezer.

-LB


	4. Iron Man

So someone has discovered Trinity and Max's plan... will they blow it for them!

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

Shylow and Max were taking a walk off campus when they made it to the Westchester Coffee house. Shylow had seemed deep in thought all afternoon and Max was starting to worry he had been so caught up in the Jamie-Trinity business that he hadn't been paying much attention to the other.

When they order drinks and took a seat in the far corner of the shop, Shylow looked at his boyfriend with a stern look in his eyes. Max was nervous to find out why.

"I know what you and Trinity are going to do to Jamie and Clara and I think you guys are making a really big mistake! What would you do if you get caught? You'll probably get expelled, Max!" Shylow told the blonde with genuine concern in his voice.

"It's worth it Shy... he broke Trinity's heart!" Max replied taking a sip of his tea.

"Or what about Jamie? He doesn't have anywhere to go! Not like you and Trinity, he doesn't have a family who accepts him!" Shylow added to his argument worried that the other wasn't going to see reason until it was to late. Max blinked a couple of times then frowned.

"Honestly... I hadn't thought about that!" Max replied sighing lightly and looking out the window, "But Shy its to late... Trinity and I snatched up the answers last night!" Max told him looking out at the people walking by on the sidewalk.

"Has Trinity already planted them in anybody's stuff yet?" Shylow asked the other standing up and putting his jacket back on. Max nodded then turned to look at him with wide eyes. He jumped up and started to gather his things quickly.

"We have to stop her!" He nearly shouted running briskly to the door. Shylow quickly made his way to the door.

"Max wait up!" He shouted after the Phaser who was hauling ass back to campus.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

Phoebe, Blake, Trinity and Ruby were walking down the west wing on the first floor when three different hands stopped Trinity in her tracks. Sitting at a table in the Library, were Anna, Clara, Meradith and Chastity.

"What is she doing with them! She knows I hate them!" Trinity whispered watching her little sister laugh and joke around with the three girls who had ruined her relationship.

"That's probably why, your sister is kind of a bitch!" Phoebe told her starting at the other group of girls. Trinity looked over at her friend and rolled her eyes.

"What she tried to KILL me!" Phoebe said rather loudly making the other girls look over at them with scowls on there face. Ruby raised her hand up and waved awkwardly as she, Phoebe and Blake started to turn around and find somewhere else to study when they noticed that Trinity was walking toward the Professor's office. They all ran over to her and stopped her, giving her confused looks that all matched perfectly.

"Where are you going?" Blake asked her cautiously, she new that Max and Trinity had a plan to burn Clara and Jamie for what they did but if it was going to involve Professor X it was probably not going to end well.

"To tell the Professor something important!" was all she said as she rushed past them. Just as she opened the door and the Professor as well as Wolverine and Beast saw her, Max came rushing up behind her.

"Professor before Trinity tells you I may as well just come out and say it... I phased into Beasts lab and stole the answers to the Geometry test that our class is having on Friday... I took the paper with the answers copied them down twice and stuck one copy in Clara Montgomery's bag and the other inside of Jamie Maddroxs' Geometry book!" Max sputtered out before Trinity could stop him.

"And... why did you try to frame Clara and Jamie?" Beast asked as he and Wolverine looked at him with wide eyes. The Professor was looking at he and Trinity as though he knew what was really happening but he remained silent.

"Because Clara kissed Jamie... and even though Jamie was dating Trinity he didn't try to stop Clara..." The Phaser student told his three teachers, "I just wanted to get him back for hurting my best friend... and then I told Trinity that I saw them steal a paper from the office and she was gonna come up and report them... she didn't know it was actually me..." He finished looking down at the ground.

"Trinity if you would please leave us... we need to discuss Max's punishment..." Professor Xavier told the girl folding his hands on the top of his desk. Trinity looked at her friend with wide eyes but she nodded and walked away.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

Blake was walking up to the doors of the nicest restaurant in Westchester. She was meeting Tony Stark there for dinner, and she was actually kind of nervous. When she stepped into the door Tony was standing there smirking at her. She rolled her eyes and walked over to him.

"How are you today, my lady?" He said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Blake chuckled and held out her hand to him, he lifted it and kissed the top of it lightly. She rolled her eyes again and followed the hostess to a private booth in the back of the restaurant. They sat talking casually till their food arrived and that is when Blake thought she should bring up Pietro.

"Tony... I have a boyfriend... I really appreciate you taking me out though..." She told him sighing and smiling sadly. He smirked at her and shook his head in response.

"I don't mind that you have a boyfriend... but if you ever need a change you know where to find me!" He told her giving her a sincere smile. She smiled shyly and nodded in response. They continued to make casual small talk till they finished.

"It is WAY past my curfew!" She told him with a laugh. He laughed lightly and smiled at her.

"I'll take you home!" He offered pressing down wear his arch reactor is and covering himself in the Iron Man suit. Before she could comment he pulled her over her feet bridal style and lifted off the ground. She stared down at the city as the flew fairly high in the sky. When they arrived at the institute and he sat her down gently on her feet she looked up at him.

"Can you... take the mask off Tony?" She asked him quietly. He nodded and lift the mask off of his face. But before he could ask what for she leaned up and pressed her lips to his in a passionate kiss. When she pulled away he smirk at her.

"See you around... Iron Man!" She said softly and stepped into the gate.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

Shylow and Kurt were sitting in the boys wing sitting room with Jamie, Bobby, Phoebe, Tabitha, Blake, Ruby and Kitty. Trinity was sitting nearby in the corner tears silently slipping down her face. A few minutes later Max came walking up. The whole group stared at him with wide eyes as he started to relay his punishment.

"I am being temporarily expelled... I get to come back after spring break..." He told them all quietly. Shylow stared at him eye wide and mouth agape. Max pulled him into an embrace as he walked forward. They held each other for a few moments before Max pulled away and was hugged, bro-hugged and patted on the back by everybody in the room with the exception of Trinity who was sitting in the corner crying silently. When he had gotten to everyone he walked over to Trinity and pulled her close.

"It's gonna be ok! I'll be back, it's gonna be fine!" He told her repeatedly.

"I... I'm so sorry..." She told him as if she was ignoring what he had said.

"I know... it will be ok Trin! I'll be back in no time!" He reiterated smiling. She nodded wiping her eyes. She walked with him back to the group and noticed all the dirty looks she was getting especially from Bobby and Jamie. She said goodnight to Max and left before he and Shylow could announce that they were gonna go and pack up his things.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

So that was heart wrenching... But he'll be back don't worry! Not in time for spring break though... Sadness... anyway be sure to review and read on my friends!

-LB


	5. Death Cat

So we get to meet someone new and important in this chapter... Max leaves, sadness...

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

It took everything Shylow had not to be angry with Trinity when Max was leaving. Everyone was blaming the whole situation on her, except for Max. It seemed as though Blake had already gotten over the whole situation since she was already talking to Trinity again, unlike the rest of the group. As Max's Godmother's car pulled away, Blake turned to the blonde whom she had been standing by.

"Wanna go for a walk... the tension around here is giving me cancer!" Blake told her with a halfhearted chuckle. Trinity laughed lightly and nodded, knowing that Blake would be the only person willing to hang out with her any time soon. They left campus and made it about to blocks away when a figure came flying out of the tree's pinning Blake to the ground.

"God dammit!" She shouted loudly, "Let me guess! You're looking for Wolverine, well he's- Sabertooth?" She stopped smelling the air around her. The scent reminder her of Sabertooth but also of something else something familiar. She managed to roll herself over when the person on top of her loosened their grip.

"Who are you?" The attacker asked looking down at her in confusion. She was shocked when she saw him. He was a boy her age, no older than eighteen anyway, who had the same face as her. Same mouth same nose, even the same eyes. The only real difference was the light sandy hair on his head.

"I'm not Wolverine..." She said softly, the boy above her seeming more and more familiar as she looked at him.

"I'm not Sabertooth..." He told her standing up and backing a step away, "Sabertooth is my father..." He told her giving her a once over as she stood up. She in return sized him up, seeing the familiar stance and wide set in his knuckles. Then looking at his face it suddenly clicked with her why she thought she knew him.

"Yuriko Masaki!" She said making the connection aloud. Both the boy and Trinity looked confused.

"That's your mothers name... right?" Trinity said standing an equal distance away from the boy and her room mate.

"Your mother... that doesn't make any since..." He said quietly looking from the blond to the other again. She nodded softly and drew her claws halfway knowing that what would happen next could go one of two way for the two of them.

"And you're her son..." Blake said back in reply. He nodded and Trinity looked at the two of them with ever growing pupils.

"I didn't know you have a brother!" Trinity said finally saying what no one else had the courage too. Blake closed some of the distance between him and her before extending her hand.

"Blake..." She said softly taking his hand and shaking lightly. He still looked very confused, but shook back anyway.

"Darius!" He told her, she smiled softly in return and turned to Trinity.

"I'll see you back at school!" Trinity told her walking back toward the school, she knew it wasn't her business but she had to tell Logan what she had just witnessed. Blake nodded and started to walk down the street, her brother walking along side her silently.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

Darius and Blake were sitting on the ground near the pond in Westchester city park. They had been sitting in silence for almost fifteen minutes before Blake finally spoke.

"Did she... Did she keep you?" She asked him not looking over. He shook his head and cracked his neck in a way that seemed to remind her of Sabertooth.

"Nope..." He told her calmly, looking in the same direction as her, "Where'd she stick you?" He asked her turning to look at her.

"She left me with the Morlocks..." Blake replied clenching her fists at the thought of her mother. He looked at her confused.

"Who?" He asked her making her gain a look of equal confusion.

"You aren't from around here are you?" She asked him in response to which he shook his head.

"Canada..." He told her, "She left me with two humans in Canada when I was six months old!" He said with a bitter undertone.

"What happened with them?" Blake asked knowing that the story didn't just end there.

"My whole life I would never have injuries... they would just magically disappear... then when I turned nine I noticed that I could make my nails grow as long as a wanted them... I made them six inches long once when I was angry..." He started looking off in the distance, "Well we were robbed when I was thirteen... the mugger pulled his gun on my father and I jumped in the way of the bullet... I don't even know why really, something in my brain just said you will be fine he won't!" He continued gritting his teeth as he remembered the memory of the mugging that ruined his life.

"Your body rejected the bullet?" She asked him calmly. He nodded and sighed loudly.

"When the bullet fell out of my skin and I rose to my feet the mugger panicked and ran away!" He continued looking over to his younger sister, "My father couldn't believe what had happened! And my mother was afraid... very afraid... dad started paying for an apartment where I could stay and my mother wouldn't be so afraid all the time..." He looked over seeing her nod softly.

"He died three months ago... she came over to let me know that she wasn't going to pay for my place any more... She told me that they adopted me that day and that she didn't want to be involved with a mutant in anyway" He told her to which she shook her head.

"Where have you been living?" She asked him, concern in her voice.

"Drifting..." He told her calmly standing up and stretching his limbs.

"Why don't you come to the Xavier Institute!" She offered him joining him on her feet.

"Sis that's... that's probably not a good idea! Wolverine hates my dad and I can't see him leaving me alone..." He told her in response. She nodded and took his hand.

"Fine... what about the brotherhood! Go with your dad..." she asked him looking at him with concern in her voice.

"I don't agree with Magneto... I want my dad to accept me... but Magneto's cause isn't mine!" He told her with sympathy.

"I'm going to find a place for you!" She noted firmly. She looked at the ground then sighed when she knew what she had to do.

"What are you thinking?" He asked her looking at her with caution. She rolled her eyes at the ground then returned his gaze.

"Just... meet me back her in two hours!" she told him pulling him into her arms. His eyes went wide before he wrapped his arms around her carefully. When she pulled away he nodded to her and they said good bye.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

When Blake made it back to institute she was ambushed by her friends who were all looking at her with wide eyes.

"Wolverine is looking for you and he is pissed!" Phoebe looking at her friend with fear in her eyes. Blake nodding know what had happened to a tee. Trinity had told Wolverine about Darius. Normally Blake would be all over Trinity for this but she knew that her friend was just looking out for her... that and she was the only friend Trinity had left at the school and she needed someone with Max gone.

Blake made her way to the third floor sitting room Wolverine was standing by one of the fire places. When he smelled her scent he turned on his heels.

"Are you alright..." He asked her gruffly, to which she nodded, "You need to stay away from him..." He told her making her scowl.

"You have no idea what the hell you're talking about!" She told him loudly crossing her arms and gritting her teeth.

"What makes you think I don't... I know your not dating the elf... is that kid your boyfriend!" He spoke in his usual way that made his questions not sound like questions.

"He's my brother!" She shouted at him, "Mom abandoned him too! He understands how much I HATE her!" She was so angry with him that she was shaking. She could see the change in his eyes, just his eyes.

"I'm going to go make a call and you aren't stopping me!" She shouted again tears hanging in the corners of her eyes. She stormed off to the phone where she composed herself and dialed a number quickly. A voice came over the speaker quickly.

"It's Blake Masaki!... I need a favor..." She told the voice, listening to them respond.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

It was three o'clock when Blake made it back to the park. Darius was standing near the lake staring down Nick Fury, Maria Hill, and Natasha Romanova who is known to some as Black Widdow.

"Darius this is Nick... You said Magneto's cause isn't your cause... Well his is the next best thing!" She told her brother looking at him with a sympathetic face, "Nick this is Darius... You told me S.H.I.E.L.D could use someone like me... I suppose my brother will work too!" She told them both with a smirk.

"Well that was pitch enough for me!" Nick told her with a smirk making Maria scowl and Natasha look uncertain. Blake looked over at Darius who smirked in response when he saw the look on Maria Hill's face.

"I'm in!" He told them shaking Director Fury's hand. He turned and pulled his sister into his arms holding her tight for a moment.

"If you need me... you know where I'll be..." He told her as he pulled away, "And you..." He started speaking to someone who was standing in the background.

"You take care of my sister!" He finished getting a nod in response.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

So I'm sure everybody knows who was standing in the background... I think we have a Blake FREE chapter coming up in the next chapter so be prepared for that. Also the countdown to spring break starts now.

**SPRING BREAK STARTS IN CHAPTER 10!**

So be sure to vote on the spring break destination. There is a poll on my profile but you can also PM me or leave a review with one of the three options which are:

The Bahamas

Hawaii

Morocco

See you in Chapter 6,

Lonelybelovid


	6. Ivory Spectre

So we get to see what is going through Trinity's mind... It's quite a mess might I say... I promised a Blake free chapter and I will not break that promise!

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

Trinity was sitting on a stool beside the bed of the boy who was currently suffering from a coma. Blake and several other members of her group of friends had told her that talking out your problems with him would lower your stress levels and made controlling your powers easier. Now normally Trinity would just confide in Max, but sense he had left she had nobody to talk things out with.

"Look I'm sure you don't want to hear about my relationship problems but somebody has too..." She started quietly not hearing the Hospital door open behind her, "I miss my boyfriend a lot and I miss my best friend too!" She continued sighing softly.

Behind here Jamie was standing silently listening to her as she made her she plead her case to the sleeping mutant. He was surprised by the tone in her voice, he had never heard her sound so guilty before.

"I tried to frame Jamie... He could have been kicked out of school for it... and he has nowhere else to go!" She added tears hanging in the corners of her eyes but not falling, "Then Max took the fall for me... He knew that he would get in as much trouble as I would have if I had been caught... I probably would have been kicked out for good!" She told him chuckling slightly.

It took everything Jamie had not to laugh out loud knowing that she was right. Trinity was famous around the institute for getting in trouble and that probably would've been the last straw for her. That was part of the reason that Jamie liked her though, was her temper. She used it for good, sticking up for her friends, just as often as she used it for evil.

"I won't apologize for what would've happened to Clara though..." She said very matter-of-factly, "Kurt, Blake, Kitty, and Ruby all told me that she has had her eye on Jamie for a while so I guess its not his fault..." She finished transforming into a small striped cat then jumping down from her perch and stretching on the floor. Before she got the chance to turn around Jamie had slipped out the door and was heading to the backyard to find Bobby and ask him what he thought he should say to Trinity.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

Evan, Shylow, Kurt and Bobby were all sitting on the steps outside on the back lawn. Jamie walked up to them looking some what confused.

"Whats up Jay?" Bobby asked him as he sat down near them. Jamie sighed loudly and looked over at a group of girls that currently contained Meradith, Clara, Chastity and Anna.

"I just over heard Trinity telling Coma boy that she misses me and that she feels bad for getting Max in so much trouble!" He told them looking over at the doors of the mansion that just opened with Trinity walking out and looking back and forth from the boys to the other group of girls.

"So... she tried to get you expelled!" Evan told him shaking his head at the blond headed girl who was standing near by.

"I know that but-" Jamie started but halted quickly hearing someone shout behind him. He turned to see Clara walking toward Trinity.

"Whats wrong Pickpocket staring at something you can't have?" Clara called to her making everyone on the yard turn to look.

"Nope... I was going to apologize to him... him being something YOU can't have!" She told the other girl and started to turn around.

"Look back here, I'm not finished yet you slut!" Star Shatter yelled at the shape shifter loudly making Trinity see red. Just as Trinity turned and started to swing she felt two sets of arms grab her and pull her away from the fight.

"Stop!" Chastity yelled at them all, "Just get lost Trin, Clare- You don't need another fight on your records..." She told them both. Trinity turned to see that both Chastity and Jamie were holding her back. Jamie looked at her apologetically and nodded in agreement with the younger girl. Trinity nodded slowly and shook them off, but just before she turned to walk away she moved forward and slapped Clara as hard as she could with out breaking any of the other girls teeth. Then she turned on her heels and walked away. She wasn't going to fight anymore, she knew it wasn't worth her time.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

So that was 6 I'M SO SORRY IT TOOK AS LONG AS IT DID... I'm off an a mental health retreat so to speak and I'm using the time to get my writing done... so 7 will also be up soon I promise!

REMINDER, VOTING WILL CLOSE WHEN CHAPTER 10 GOES UP SO BE SURE TO VOTE FOR THE SPRING BREAK DESTINATION! YOUR CHOICES ARE MORROCCO, HAWAII AND THE BAHAMAS SO VOTE VOTE VOTE!

Till then,

Lonelybelovid


	7. Spike

So we get another installment of the coma kid counseling service in this chapter. Shylow will be doing most of the talking there... and we have another Awkward Logurt (NightWolf) moment... And Shylow makes a buddy... or two!

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

Shylow and Kurt were both relaxing in their room after a long day of classes. Shylow had his eye closed and was lying on his bed thinking about Max, and the last night they spent together. While this was happening on one side of the room Kurt was sitting on his bed on the other reading a book. Kurt noted that Shylow had fallen asleep and was now making noises in his sleep. After one that sounded oddly like a cry of distress Kurt looked over with an eyebrow raised.

Just as Kurt turned his head, the book that was sitting in his lap flew into the air and shot across the room and smacked Shylow in the head, waking him and making him look very confused. He picked up the book and looked at the German title on the front.

"Did you throw a book at me? What the hell!" Shylow asked looking over at his room mate. Kurt chuckled a little then held out his hand to take the book back.

"You actually threw it at yourself if that makes any sense..." Kurt told him making Shylow look down at the blanket on his bed with a wide eye.

"Why would I do that?" He continued to question his room mate before he stood and walked toward the door.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

Shylow made his way to the hospital to get an aspirin. As he was getting a bottle of water to swallow the pills he had received via the computer controlled medicine cabinet, he noticed the boy in the coma lying on his bed. He walked over and sat down the stool beside his bed.

"I can't imagine what happened to you... I don't even know what your mutation is... whats happening to me could have been what happened to you!" Shylow told him sighing loudly. Suddenly feeling a sharp pain in his head, he grabbed the sides of his head. A moment later he opened his eye and he was standing in a room that was completely white. Sitting in the center of the room was a boy with sandy brown hair and blue eyes. He was looking at the floor and had his legs pulled up to his chest.

"Who are you? Where are we?" Shylow asked him taking a step toward him.

"I don't know... The last thing I remember was... I was standing a room with a mirrored window and there were metal spikes flying toward me from all sides..." the boy told him looking up his eyes wide with bags hanging below them.

"Are you ok... were you hurt?" Shylow asked him sitting down in front of him. He nodded in response after looking at his arms and legs.

"Who are you?" He asked Shylow, "Where were you before you got here?" He added surprised that he was no longer alone.

"My name is Shylow... I'm a student at the Xavier Institute for Gifted Children... Its a school for Mutants like us... you are a mutant right?" Shylow told him making the other boy smile.

"Yeah I am... I remember that I am but I can't remember what I do... I can't even remember my own name..." He told Shylow sighing and closing his eyes. Shylow was nodding in understanding when he felt the world around him starting to fade.

"Wait! I have to go back but I promise I'll be back!" He started to yell as he was being pulled back to the hospital.

"Shylow... wait I have to ask you... who is-" The boy started to say but was cut off as Shylow vanished.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

Kurt had just teleported into the Sub-Basement looking for Storm or Beast. Shylow had been acting strangely and having problems with his powers in his sleep for several weeks now and it seems like nothing was going back to normal.

When he went to Beasts lab the room was empty and he hadn't seen any sign of Storm. He decided to go to the hanger to see if either of them were near the Jet. When he teleported to the floor of the hanger he appear two feet in front of a sweaty shirtless Logan.

He went wide eyed when he saw him and suddenly teleported away unable to control his emotions or his powers. After a moment and a few deep breaths he ported back to the same spot and opened his mouth to speak to Logan who had an amused smirk on his lips as he went back to his bike.

"I think something might be wrong with Shylow... He's been levitating himself and other things in our room while he sleeps... I'm afraid he's going to hurt someone!" Kurt told the older man unable to look directly at him. Logan looked up recognizing what he was being told by the young teleporter.

"Come on Elf you need to go tell Charles!" He told him grabbing the boy by the wrist. Kurt felt himself shaking as he teleported them to the Professors office.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

When Shylow reappeared Jean Grey was standing in front of him on the other side of the comatose boy's cot.

"Are you alright... I heard you talking to him about your powers and then it was like you went into a trance..." She told the male telepath as he looked around to find that he was still sitting on the stool just as he had been before he had met the boy lying between them.

"Yeah I.. I'm ok... Jean why were you spying on me?" He asked her when it hit him that he hadn't been alone.

"You were in my head last night... I could feel you... Shylow you need to go talk to the Professor about this!" She told him looking sympathetic, "I know you're afraid of what you'll hear but I know he can help you..." She added looking down at the boy lying between them.

"_How do you know?_" he questioned her telepathically, not understanding how Jean Grey the perfect student and X-Man with a guaranteed job teaching at the institute would know how he felt.

"_I've been there myself Shylow..._" She told him nodded her head with a frown on her face.

"Oh... I'm sorry..." He told her in response making her shake her head.

"Don't be... let's go talk with the Professor so he can help you!" She told him walking toward the door. He smiled a small smile and followed behind. Then he stopped making her stop in her tracks and turn to him.

"Jean... I was in his head... I talked to him!" He told her with wide eye.

"Is he ok? Does he know what happened to him?" Jean asked him in response to which he crossed his arms.

"He fine but he doesn't remember who he is or how he got like that..." He replied to which she nodded her head adding that they should relay this information to Professor Xavier.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

So that was seven... yay... three down till spring break! I hope you all are excited cause I'm not! JK but for real I've barely started setting up spring break.. like I have a plan but I've made minimal effort at putting said plan on paper so... I suck lol till 8 my lovelies I will miss you greatly... be sure to review and read on!

-LB


	8. Toad

So to put this in the simplest terms possible... it's goin' down...

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

Phoebe, Trinity, Ruby, Kitty and Tabitha were all relaxing in the sitting room discussing spring break when Chastity, Meradith, and Anna came walking in.

"What are you skanks doing in here?" Anna asked them hearing Chastity and Meradith snickering behind her.

"Look Anna nobody wants to deal with your crap today!" Kitty told them rolling her eyes and going back to the conversation she and Trinity were having.

"Shut up bitch I wasn't talking to you!" Anna retorted making Phoebe and Ruby who had been sitting on the ground stood and turned to face their three schoolmates, "Aw whats this are Trinity's little lackeys going to try and mess with me!" She continued rolling her eyes and smirking back at her two friends.

When she turned back she saw that Ruby had covered herself in her metal skin and that Phoebe had pulled out and lit her zippo. Meradith came to stand at Anna's side and Ruby cracked her neck in response. There was a beat and suddenly fire was flying and transformations were happening across the board. Anna was mimicking Ruby in her metal form and Meradith had used her mutation which allowed her to make herself invisible. She dashed behind Ruby and sent a swift kick into her ankle making her drop to the ground.

Phoebe had pulled a giant fire ball from the lighter and used the energy to propel herself into the air, flying up over Anna's head and flipping in the air. Mid flip she grabbed Anna by her shoulders and pulled her to the ground.

Meanwhile Meradith had made the mistake of stepping from the wooden floor to the thick rug beside the girls who were watching the display go on with wide eyes, revealing her foot imprints to Ruby. The Metal mutant reached out and pulled the girl down, taking her concentration from her invisible form and making her reappear. Ruby tried to pin the girl down only leading to the roles being reversed for a moment then suddenly back the other way.

Phoebe had managed to pin Anna holding her to the hard wood floor and staring down at her with flames of anger in her eyes.

"Now you're gonna get the hell out of here Anna..." Phoebe started calmly before the aforementioned girl scowled and interrupted her.

"How about no!" Anna told her squirming eyes going wide when phoebe pulled another fire ball off of her lighter.

"It wasn't a question!" Phoebe told her quietly, letting the girl stand and walk away with her friends, looking irritated as she rounded the corner.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

Blake and Pietro where relaxing in Pietro's room. Blake was going through the events of the new semester being sure to leave out her date with Tony Stark.

"I found out I have a brother..." She told him causally when she realized that he had spaced out. He looked over at her when she had finished.

"A brother?" He asked her almost not believing her.

"Well a half brother... We have the same mom but get this his dad is-" She started when she was interrupted by a roar from the first floor.

"Pietro!" The voice roar from below making Pietro and Blake shiver. Pietro stood cautiously holding a finger over his lips to get silence from his girlfriend. He made his way down the stairs. After a few moments Pietro and Lance came back up the stairs.

"Blake Sabertooth knows your here!" Pietro told her with a worried look on his face, "I'm going to go distract him but I want you to run! Don't fight with him and don't let him know that you were her!" He told her, to which she nodded noting the look on his best friends face when Pietro pulled her in for a hug and a kiss. As he raced down the stairs she turned to Lance and smirked.

"I see the look on your face... when he's not paying attention and you sneak a peak at him... I see it" She told him making his eyes go wide with anger.

"You don't know what your talking about bitch!" He told her balling his fists.

"I don't... you lick your lips and your cheeks get hot when he speaks to you... when we hug or if he kisses me you look angry..." She told him as he took a step back, "You flirt with me to make him jealous... but just him... it has nothing to do with me!" She finished taking a step toward the window.

He started to open his mouth when she held up her hand.

"It stays between us... all of it..." She spoke raising her brows. He crossed his arms and gritted his teeth. Then he nodded his head and moved to help her with the window. Before she jumped from the window ledge to the ground she turned to look at him again.

"He cares for you... he may not love you but he does care... remember that!" she told him before she jumped. He smiled as she turned and gave him a look before running back toward the road and back to the Institute. A moment later Pietro came dashing up the stairs.

"Thanks for helping her out man!" Pietro told Lance as he went to fall back onto his bed. Lance nodded and sighed sadly knowing that what the feral girl had told him was the truth.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

So that was that... hope you all enjoyed it... and of course they're will be more to come!

-LB


End file.
